Alvin's Sick
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Alvin gets sick and J promises to take good care of him. But what happens when he takes advantage?(Movie based)


_**Time:**_ A few months after Jealous Chipmunks.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. J is the only character I own.

 _ **A/N:**_ You may not understand J's character if you have not already read my rewrite of the first movie. J is a fairy from the real world that goes into her favorite set of movies- Alvin and the Chipmunks.

* * *

 _ **Alvin's Sick**_

 _ **J POV**_

The chipmunks, Dave, and I were watching a movie for movie night. All of the sudden, Alvin started to have a coughing fit. Dave paused the TV and asked, "Alvin, are you ok?" Alvin shook his head and covered his mouth with his paw. He scurried to the bathroom and we followed him. He hopped to the toilet and began to puke.

I rushed to his side, rubbing his back. Dave went to get the thermometer to see if Alvin had a fever and his brothers stood there, worryingly watching their brother throw up. When Alvin was done, he sat down, feeling weak and a little embarrassed. I cleaned his mouth and flushed the toilet.

"I'm sorry." Alvin said to me, tears filling his eyes. "Sorry for what? You couldn't help it. It's ok." I told him and stroked his head. "Why did you rush to him like that? I thought you were super squeamish." Simon asked. "I'm not sure. Maternal instant, I guess. I mean, I know I'm not your mother, but something like that." I explained. "Oh," Theodore said.

Dave came back with the thermometer. I closed the toilet seat and sat on top of it, holding Alvin in the palms of my hands. "Open wide." said Dave and put the thermometer in the chipmunk's mouth. It beeped and read 101.7. "Oh, baby, you got a fever." I said and snuggled him, but he pushed me away. "You shouldn't hug me like that. You could get sick too." he said. "No, I won't. I can't get sick from a movie character that's not even real. And if I could, I'm a fairy. My immune system is really strong." I told him. "Well, ok then." Alvin said and hugged me again. I happily returned it.

"I'll take good care of you, I promise. I'll help you get better." I whispered into Alvin's ear and he smiled, hugging me tighter. "Would you like to go finish the movie now?" I asked and he nodded. We went to go finish our movie. I held Alvin and stroked him as we watched the TV.

* * *

When movie night was over, Alvin was nearly sleeping in my arms. "Ok, boys, It's bedtime for you." Dave said. "I got it, Dave. Go to bed. You look exhausted." I kissed Dave's cheek. "I am, watching these boys all day. It'll wear you out." he said, "Thank you, sweet heart. Good night." Dave went to his bedroom.

* * *

I went to the boys' room, holding Alvin in my arms and the others on my shoulders. "C'mon PJ's, brush teeth, and in your beds." I say. Simon and Theodore left my shoulders to get ready for bed. "Huh? Wha?" Alvin sat up and quickly looked around. He had fallen asleep. I got Alvin's night shirt from the dresser. "It's ok, Alvin. I'll dress you." I said, laying him on his bed, and he nodded with droopy eyes. "Arms up." I said and Alvin held his arms up for me to slip his shirt off. Then I put on the night shirt and buttoned it up.

"Go brush your teeth quickly. You need it after you just puked." I said and he nodded, climbing to me. I carried him to the bathroom, Where the boys brushed their teeth, and I brought them each to their beds. "G'night, sweetie." I tucked Simon in, kissed his forehead and took off his glasses. Theodore was next. "Night, boo." I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. And finally Alvin. "Feel better soon, baby." I tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Alvin nodded and weakly said, "I love you, J." I smiled. "I love you too." I left through the portal.

* * *

The next day, I came to the movie world and went to the boys' room, where I found Alvin, awake lying in bed. Simon, Theodore seemed to be gone. "Hey, Alvin. Where are your brothers?" I asked. "Dave took them to science club and cooking class." Alvin answered. I sat beside him.

"And they left you home alone?" I questioned. "J, I'm sick in bed. I can't cause any trouble." Alvin said, looking a little hurt. "No, no, baby. That's not what I meant. Jeez, you're vulnerable when you're sick. No, what I meant was if you're alone, who's gonna take care of you?" I told him. "Oh, sorry. Dave knew you were coming. They only left a few minute ago." he said. "Oh ok." I said. "Are you feeling any better?"

As to answer my question, Alvin covered his mouth, quickly got up and staggered to a bucket on the side of the bed, where he began to vomit. "Oh no." I said and rubbed his back. When he stopped, I wiped his face. "No, no. Not done." Alvin mumbled and went back to the bucket. I sighed and continued to rub him. He stood up. "Ok, I'm done now." he said and I wiped his face.

Alvin turned to me and sat down in defeat, pushing back tears. He was weak, tired, and embarrassed. Alvin hated the feeling of being sick. He just wanted to get well again. After a few deep breaths, he began to cry softly. Alvin looked up at my concerned face and looked back down. When he cried harder, I scooped him up and held him to my chest. "I don't wanna be sick anymore, J." he told me through sobs. "Shh, shh. I know, Alvin. But haven't you ever been sick in the forest?" I wondered. "Not like this." he replied.

Alvin stopped crying and I placed him back in bed. "How about some oatmeal for breakfast?" I asked and he nodded, wiping his face. Alvin got out of bed but I put him in bed again. "Stay here. The breakfast comes to you." I said. "Ooh, breakfast in bed?" he asked and I nodded. A tray with a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice appeared in front of the red-clad chipmunk.

"The spoon is too big." Alvin pointed out. "Sorry, baby." I said and replaced the spoon with a baby spoon. "Open up." I fed Alvin the oatmeal. He sure did love all the attention he was getting. Alvin ate well and drank all the orange juice. "Ok, Alvin. I need you to take this medicine. It'll make you feel better." I said and poured a pink liquid into a small cup. "Does it taste bad?" asked Alvin. "Not really. It's cherry flavored." I told him and gave him the medicine.

"This is gonna make you really sleepy so-" I was interrupted by soft snoring. Alvin was already asleep. "Sweet dreams." I chuckled, pulling the blanket to his chin and kissed his forehead. He smiled and I got off the bed. I took the tray to the kitchen and did the dishes. After that, I cleaned up the house a bit before going to check on Alvin.

* * *

Dave came home with Simon and Theodore. "How's Alvin?" asked Dave. "Alvin's ok. He puked again, but he's eating well. He's sleeping right now." I replied. "Well, I got work to do." Dave said and went to his office. "I'm going to my lab." Simon went to the basement and Theodore went to the kitchen to get a snack. I went to check on Alvin.

* * *

"Alvin?" I whispered to see if he was awake. "Yeah?" he said and I sat on the bed beside him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked and Alvin thought for a minute. "Uh, can you stroke me again?" he asked. "Kk." I cradled him as my fingers ran from the top of his head and down his back and he purred. Then Alvin turned over to where he was lying on his back. I stroked his belly, and because he's so ticklish, he giggled. His high- pitch laugh was so contagious. All the giggling made him have another coughing attach.

I sat him up and patted his back. "Are you ok? Should I get the bucket?" I asked, but it was too late for the bucket. Alvin threw up all over me and his bed sheets. When he was done, he gasped. "I'm sorry. J, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." Alvin said quickly as tears rolled down his cheeks. I didn't answer. I was grossed out and still processing what just happened.

Without saying a word, I cleaned my arms and took off my shirt (I was wearing a tang top underneath) along with Alvin's sheets and put it for the wash. I replaced Alvin's sheets and cleaned his face. Then I changed his shirt. He sobbed as I cleaned up everything. I sat beside him and sighed. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." I told him and hugged him, knowing he needed it. "I'm sorry." he said. "Don't be." I wiped away his tears and gave him a reassuring smile. "But I just-" I cut him off. "Did you mean to do it?" I asked and Alvin shook his head. "And you apologized. That's good enough for me."

"I promised to take care of you and that's what I'm gonna do. That was gross, but I love you so I look passed that. You know, 'make like Elsa, and let it go.'" I said and Alvin nodded, laying his head on my breasts. I could tell he was tired so I laid him in bed. "AHH... AHHH...CHOO!" Alvin had a giant snot rocket. I giggled and wiped his nose. "Sleep well, little buddy." I kissed his forehead and left the chipmunk to sleep.

* * *

I took care of Alvin the next few days. He was much better. Alvin wasn't vomiting anymore, he didn't have a fever, and he could breathe through his nose again. But Alvin says he's still sick. So I continued to feed and stroke him. "Who's the best?" Alvin said. "I am." I giggled. "Alright, baby. Get some rest. You need it to get better." I kissed his forehead and went to my other brothers, realizing that I have been neglecting them to care for Alvin. I know just how jealous they can get.

"Hey, boys. Wanna do something together?" I asked. "Don't you have to take care of Alvin or something?" Simon crossed his arms. "Why do you always have to be so jeally?" I wondered. "What? I am not jeally!" Simon protested. "Alright, alright. Uh, how does story time sound?" I asked. "Yes!" they exclaimed. "Ok, I was thinking we could start the Harry Potter series. I watched all the movies but never read the books." I said. "Ok." said Simon and we gathered on the couch to read.

* * *

Later, after I had left for the night, Simon and Theodore went upstairs and heard some music coming from their room. They peeked inside and saw Alvin playing his black guitar, the Black Beauty, jumping around his bed like crazy. He wasn't sick at all. "What a faker." said Simon. "Why would he lie?" Theodore asked. "The better question is 'why wouldn't he'?'" Simon replied.

"What do you mean?" wondered Theodore. "Well wouldn't you want all the attention he was getting, especially from a girl like J?" Simon asked. "Yeah, of course." answered Theodore. "Exactly. Alvin wants J's attention, but this is just not the way to get it." Simon said, "C'mon. Act like we saw nothing." Theodore nodded.

The boys made stomping noises to let Alvin know they were coming. Alvin heard them, quickly sliding his guitar under his bed and got back in bed. "Hi, guys." he said followed by some fake coughs. Simon and Theodore got in bed and shut off the light. They said their goodnights to each other before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I came back the next day to care for Alvin. Before I could reach the boys' room, Simon and Theodore stopped me. "We have to tell you something super important, J." Theodore said. "Ok, but make it quick. Alvin needs me." I told them and they rolled their eyes. "Yeah, it's about Alvin. He's not really sick." Simon informed and Theo nodded. "Yeah, he's faking it." said he.

"No, he's not. He had a fever and was vomiting. He even puked on me! That was real!" I defended. "Ew." Theodore commented. "Alvin was really sick, at first. But he's better now and he's taking advantage of your generosity and unconditional love for him." says Simon. "Seriously, guys? I mean I knew you were jealous, but I didn't think you'd stoop this low." I say, shaking my head with disappointment. "No, it's the truth, I-I promise!" Theodore said, tears filling his eyes.

* * *

I passed them to go upstairs. I expected to find Alvin sleeping, but instead, he was playing the Black Beauty, like the boys saw last night. I felt hurt, and betrayed. I left the room before Alvin would notice me and went downstairs to Simon and Theodore. Simon was hugging Theodore who was crying softly. I walked over to them and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry I doubted you." I snuggled them as tears welled up in my eyes.

"You are?" asked Theodore. "Yeah, I saw him playing his guitar." I wiped away Theodore's tears and held him close. "We have to get him to confess." Simon said. "But how?" Theo wondered. "I know. Something similar happened on an episode of iCarly. Let's pretend he's gonna be replaced in your group if he doesn't get better soon. That'll crack him." I suggested. "Let's do it." The chipmunks agreed.

* * *

Alvin heard footsteps coming up the stairs, put away his guitar and got back under the covers. We came into the room with a stack of papers. "Hey, Al. We're choosing your replacement." I said. "Wait what?!" Alvin asked. "Yeah, since you're really sick and don't seem to be getting better anytime soon, we decided to replace you." says Simon. Alvin jumped out of bed and said, "Wow, I feel a lot better."

"Oh, but how'd you get better in 2 minutes?" Theodore asked, pretending to act all surprised. "Uh... World's fastest recovery?" Alvin tried and sighed, "Alright, maybe I wasn't completely honest. I was only sick for the first 2 days." Alvin looked down. We all pretended to gasp. "Alvin, I fed you, I stroked you, I read you bedtime stories!" I scolded. "I know, I know, I-I'm sorry." he apologized sincerely, his eyes filled with tears.

I found this a bit strange and sat beside him. I cuddled him and set him down. "Why would you take me for granted like that?" I asked. "I- uh..." tears filled his eyes again. "Alvin it's alright. But I want an answer." I said. " The truth?" Alvin asked. "The truth." I replied. "I took advantage of your devotion because- because I wanted attention other than the kind I get when I'm in trouble." Alvin answered as a single tear ran down his face.

"Awe, baby. You can get attention by asking, you know." I told him, wiping away the tear. "Really?" asked Alvin. "Of course. C'mere, fur ball." I snuggled him and his cheek rubbed against mine. The others I knew were already getting jealous so I let them join the hug. "The same goes for you 2 as well." I said and they nodded. I held them close and kissed their foreheads. We all giggled.


End file.
